Long live Paper and Scissors!
by QTstation2564
Summary: harry and Ginny have twin fraternal daughters. This is their story.and just in case you haven't noticed im bad at sums
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I am not J.K.! I own nothing! Nothing I tell you, nothing! I'm poor! Now just read the story!  
  
Author's note: this is my first fan fiction, but not my first story. If I have some information wrong do not keep it to yourself. Tell me! Or I will feel stupid. Also I welcome criticism just please say it nicely. I need as much as I can get! But no flames! Actually before I start the story can someone review and tell me what flames are? I know there bad but what are they? Ponder. I'm done! I will post the real first chapter in the next few days. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Come on Ginny you can do it! Just hold on!" Harry said to his wife. Ginny and Harry got married a year after Hogwarts. They started going out the middle of 6th year. So far they had been married for 9 months and at this moment Ginny was giving birth to twins. "Come on, Ginny! Hold on! We'll get through this!" Harry said again. Ginny replied," We? I! I am going to get through this! You are doing nothing! You are just sitting and blubbering! You did this to me and you are the reason for my pain! You deserve nothing! I hate you! Burn in hell you stupid prat!" Ginny was furious! "Can someone give me some bloody drugs?" The doctor answered," No, Mrs. Potter, you can't the babies are about to come and." "Jabber, jabber, jabber! That's all you do! Give me the damn drugs!" Ginny yelled. " But sweetie." Harry said but was soon cut off by his angry wife. "Not you again! You're the reason I'm here, you dick with legs! I ought to- AAAAHHH!!!!" Ginny screamed. "The babies are coming!" yelled the doctor, "Now Ginny, calm down and push." Ginny pushed and screamed for an hour until the first baby came. 10 minutes later the other baby came. "Girls," Harry said to his wife while handing them to her," Two precious baby girls. So Ginny, what are you going to name them?" Harry asked. One of the babies had dark red hair and green eyes and the other had jet black hair and bright hazel eyes. Ginny finally said, "I'll name this one Jamie Lee and this one Marie Claire." Harry leant down and gently kissed his wife on the lips and said, "Those are wonderful names." A few minutes later the whole Potter family had fallen asleep, dreaming about the years ahead of them.  
  
Sorry if it sucks. Oh well! I like it! Please review! 


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: I am not J.K.! I own nothing! Nothing I tell you, nothing! I'm poor! Now just read the story!  
  
Author's note: this is my first fan fiction, but not my first story. If I have some information wrong do not keep it to yourself. Tell me! Or I will feel stupid. Also I welcome criticism just please say it nicely. I need as much as I can get! But no flames! Actually before I start the story can someone review and tell me what flames are? I know there bad but what are they? Ponder. I'm done! I will post the real first chapter in the next few days. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Come on Ginny you can do it! Just hold on!" Harry said to his wife. Ginny and Harry got married a year after Hogwarts. They started going out the middle of 6th year. So far they had been married for 9 months and at this moment Ginny was giving birth to twins. "Come on, Ginny! Hold on! We'll get through this!" Harry said again. Ginny replied," We? I! I am going to get through this! You are doing nothing! You are just sitting and blubbering! You did this to me and you are the reason for my pain! You deserve nothing! I hate you! Burn in hell you stupid prat!" Ginny was furious! "Can someone give me some bloody drugs?" The doctor answered," No, Mrs. Potter, you can't the babies are about to come and." "Jabber, jabber, jabber! That's all you do! Give me the damn drugs!" Ginny yelled. " But sweetie." Harry said but was soon cut off by his angry wife. "Not you again! You're the reason I'm here, you dick with legs! I ought to- AAAAHHH!!!!" Ginny screamed. "The babies are coming!" yelled the doctor, "Now Ginny, calm down and push." Ginny pushed and screamed for an hour until the first baby came. 10 minutes later the other baby came. "Girls," Harry said to his wife while handing them to her," Two precious baby girls. So Ginny, what are you going to name them?" Harry asked. One of the babies had dark red hair and green eyes and the other had jet black hair and bright hazel eyes. Ginny finally said, "I'll name this one Jamie Lee and this one Marie Claire." Harry leant down and gently kissed his wife on the lips and said, "Those are wonderful names." A few minutes later the whole Potter family had fallen asleep, dreaming about the years ahead of them.  
  
Sorry if it sucks. Oh well! I like it! Please review! 


	3. Author's Note

I'm sorry, Hermione, I haven't written but I'm visiting family for a few days and I can't use the computer a lot so I'm very sorry. But I'll be back in a couple of days and I'll post. Bye!  
  
p.s. the person who posted no one I just wanted to let them know that I'm sorry you don't like my story but I'm not making you read it so you can just leave. You heard me. Fly, fly! 


	4. Getting ready to go

Disclaimer: I own nothing. But I do own Jamie Lee Potter and Marie Claire Potter. But since there not real that makes them nothing meaning I own nothing which means. DAMN! I've gone cross eyed!  
  
Author's Note: Jamie lee is the one with black hair and Marie Claire is the red head. I just wanted to make that clear. Also I'm going to get Fred and George to teach them how to play their instruments instead of Charlie.  
  
Chapter 2: Reunion  
  
11 years later.  
  
"Marie! Jamie! Hurry up we need to leave for the Burrow!" yelled Ginny impatiently, waiting for her two daughters. It was July 21st and it was the twins' birthday. Even though it was their birthday, Jamie and Marie could never get up early. "But mom, we're still brushing our teeth and we're not even dressed yet!" yelled Jamie from the bathroom upstairs.  
  
"But I woke you two up 45 minutes ago!" Ginny shouted up the stairs.  
  
"No you didn't!" the twins yelled in unison.  
  
"Yes I did! I came in and told you it was time to get up and you said okay!"  
  
"And you believed us?" Marie asked.  
  
"What are you new?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Whatever! Finish brushing your teeth, bring your traveling bags, and bring the outfit you were planning to wear today. You have 10 minutes starting now!" Ginny started her watch.  
  
"What?" The twins yelled  
  
"9 and a half!" Ginny yelled  
  
"AAAHH!!!" they screamed  
  
Jamie and Marie brushed their teeth, grabbed their stuff, and were downstairs in 8 minutes. "You two buggers ready?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes dad." They both said a little annoyed.  
  
"Soldiers!" Harry yelled acting like a military officer, "Attention! Single file!"  
  
The twins stood like tin soldiers in a straight single file line, marching to the fireplace where their mom was standing, singing, "Left, left, left, right, left!"  
  
The twins yelled while saluting their mom, "Reporting for duty, sir. mam!"  
  
Ginny laughed, "Alright! Now come on and take your floo powder so we can go to Grandma and Grandpa's! Also, don't you want to see what your presents are?"  
  
"Presents!" the girls yelled together. Then, they grabbed some floo powder, jumped in the fireplace and yelled, "Burrow!"  
  
Ginny and Harry looked at each other confused and then laughed.  
  
"I should have told them that when I woke them up!" Ginny said 


	5. The Burrow

Disclaimer: I own nothing. But I do own Jamie Lee Potter and Marie Claire Potter. But since there not real that makes them nothing meaning I own nothing which means. DAMN! I've gone cross eyed!  
  
Author's note: Thanks y'all so much. I'm sorry about messing up last chapter. I forgot to save before I submitted it in and it only showed what I had saved on last. I replaced it so I suggest you read last chapter again for this to make sense. Also, the word "fraternal" when used with twins means they don't look exactly alike or can be a different sex. But I could be wrong. O well! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.  
  
Chapter 3: The Burrow  
  
"Hello?" Jamie asked stepping out of the fireplace.  
  
"Anyone here?" Marie asked following her sister.  
  
"RARRRR!" yelled two men running in picking up each girl and throwing them over their shoulders.  
  
The girls screamed, "Uncle Fred! Uncle George! Put us down!"  
  
"George," Fred asked, "Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"I swore I thought I heard the voices of our darling, 11-year-old nieces."  
  
"What do you mean by darling?"  
  
"Hey! We're right here!" The girls yelled in unison.  
  
"Hey Fred! I just heard it, too!"  
  
"Really? That must mean they're here. But where could they be?"  
  
"We're right here!" the girls screamed again.  
  
"Jamie! Marie! Where are you?" George yelled spinning around.  
  
"Why are you hiding from your dear, old uncles?" Fred yelled spinning around.  
  
Fred and George kept spinning around, pretending to look for their nieces, while the girls were screaming and laughing. Then Ginny and Harry came in laughing at the sight.  
  
"Okay you two give me my daughters back." Ginny said to her older brothers.  
  
"We would but we don't know where they are!" Fred exclaimed while spinning around with Marie on his shoulder.  
  
"Fred, George" Ginny said to them giving them a look that had always frightened them.  
  
"Yes mam." Fred and George said in unison with fake frowns on their faces as they put their nieces down.  
  
"So where's the rest of the family?" Ginny asked, wondering why the house seemed empty.  
  
"They should be here right." Fred said looking at his watch.  
  
"About." George said looking down at his watch.  
  
"Now!" They said together, looking up at the fireplace.  
  
At that moment, there was a lot of loud pops, and a lot of Weasleys. First, were Angelina and Katie. Angelina and Fred had gotten married the previous summer and so had Katie and George. Katie and Angelina were both expecting so they decided to go by floo. Then Percy and Penelope stepped out of the fireplace with their 4 and 5 year old daughters, Morgan and Heather. Next, was Bill, his wife, Tory, and their 14-year-old daughter, Lena. Charlie came with his 15-year-old son, Jack, who he adopted from a wizard orphanage when he was two. Finally, were Ron and Hermione and there two little boys who were also turning eleven that day. Their names were Samwise and Dominic. They were exactly alike except their eyes. Sam had Dark brown eyes, Dom had dark blue, but they both had the famous Weasley hair. Out of all their cousins, Jamie and Marie were closest with these two.  
  
"Dom, Sam!" Jamie and Marie said together.  
  
"Marie, Jamie!" Dom and Sam said together, while running over to give their cousins a big bear hug.  
  
"It's been so long since we last saw you two." Marie said, pretending to cry.  
  
"I know! It's been seven whole days! I can't bear the thought of it being any longer!" Sam said, pretending to sob with Marie.  
  
"We shall never be forced to be away that long again! So God help me, if we are I'll." Jamie said, while starting to get an evil look in her eye.  
  
"Jamie! Stop it! Come back to the light!" Dom exclaimed.  
  
"Whoa! Where am I? What's happening? What's going on?" Jamie said looking around the room.  
  
"We lost you there for a second. You were in a very dark place." Dom said, pretending to be serious.  
  
"You guys are so weird!" Lena said laughing.  
  
"Thank you kind lady." Sam said bowing.  
  
"We appreciate that you enjoyed our performance." Dom said bowing with his brother.  
  
"Whatever!" Lena said walking away and rolling her eyes.  
  
A/n: I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to know how the other cousins look keep reading. Jack: Tall and tan with dark brown hair and eyes. 5th year at Hogwarts Lena: Medium height, pale with auburn hair and light blue eyes. 4th year at Hogwarts Morgan: light brown hair, with gray eyes Heather: Bright red hair, with gray blue eyes 


End file.
